Little Girl Vampire meet Little Boy Knight
by Alastor Vega
Summary: Sequel to In Familia Vampir. Next Gen fic.Alexandria wants a pet. Alucard says no. Oh the arguing begins now. NEW CHAPTER UP.
1. Dark Meeting

**Ok readers, here is what I consider a gamble fro me. This story and any other future installment(depend on how you guys feel about it) of Alucard ands Seras' daughter and Integra's son. So I hope you enjoy it.**

**Note: Checked spelling and grammar.**

_Click, clack. Click, clack._

Those were the sounds that were made by the small feet as they walked through the forbidden corridors of the Hellsing's basement. And the person who was making those sounds was a boy of five or six.

Gabriel Thomas Wingates Hellsing; heir to the Hellsing organization.

His skin was the same dark complexion as his mother. He also had the same crystal blue eyes as her as well. But he inherit his father's ebony locks.

His parents met thanks to their scheming butlers. The two old English gents wanted their Masters to have a more normal social life(well as normal as they can get for what they do for a living.). So the two reluctant bachelors met on a date. And Integra's first impression on him was the same for any other bachelors that she met in life; just the same old playboy billionaires who live by with their dead parents money. Or that's what she thought.

After more meetings between the two, Integra figured out that the man before him was just a façade. It was a mask to hide a much more darker and complex individual. And those were the parts of him that the knight found most exquisite.

And so they went on more dates. Which most of them ended up with them sharing a bed together. But like every other romantic endeavors he ever had, the relationship did not last long. Their individual activities finally put a strain on their relationship. And so they both respectfully broke it off. But at least their brief romance produce a child they both care about.

A child that seem to not like following his mother's orders.

"Maybe I should of took a right on the last path?" The mini-Hellsing said as he took a left on a intersection of the gloomy dungeon. His flash light being his only light source.

Gabriel was always warned by his mother that he shouldn't go to the underground facility of the Mansion. Except for a dire situation in which she wouldn't be able to take care of him.

Those words from her really frighten him.

And while he usually listen to his birth giver advices, ever since hearing those words, he always wondered what was so important about the prohibited underground area.

So once she left the house for her other nightly job and making sure Walter was busy, he went alone to the basement/dungeon.

_Curiosity killed the cat you know. _He thought as he stopped at a dead-end. His head shaking no.

_Squeak_

Gabriel turned his body around at the sudden noise. His blue eyes widen in slight fear. Which calm down as his flashlight caught the disturber; a small mouse.

"I have to calm down. I wont get out of here if I get startled so easily." As he inhaled some much needed air to calm his nerves.

"Hello there." Said a little feminine voice.

In the second time in less then a minute, the little boy was startled again. This time making him fall on his butt.

The sudden surprise made him drop his flashlight. The object rolling around the floor until the light illuminated the intruder. And this time Gabriel's eyes widen in wonder and not fear.

For the person in front of him was a girl about his age, dress in a white sleeping gown. Her skin was pale white, but not in a sickly way. She had long blonde hair that nearly touched the floor. She also had piercing amber eyes. And as the fallen boy look a the form a tad longer, he couldn't help but blush a her almost angelic appearance.

_She looks cute._

"Are you alright? She asked as she extended a hand to him. Her eyes showing concern.

After shaken his head the boy grabbed the girls hand. He was taken back by how easily she pulled him up. Almost like he weigh nothing more then a piece of paper. "Um yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good." She said as she started to move around the boy. Her head looking around his whole body.

The blacked hair kid was perplexed at her sudden action. "Um, what are you doing?"

"I'm just getting a better look at you." As she stopped in front of him. She then hooked her fingers around his mouth. Moving them around in different angles. _No fangs. _The little vampire thought in amazement.

"Excuse me." A little annoyed at her action.

The girl let go of his mouth. "Oh I'm sorry." She apologize as she bowed before him. "It jus that this is the first time I ever saw someone my own age."

"You don't have any friends?"

"Nope," Her words sounding depress. "I spend all my time in here."

Gabriel was taken back by what she said. "You mean you been living here all by yourself this whole time?"

"Oh no. I live here with my mother and father. But they're not here right now." Again her voice sounding depress.

"They work at night." It being a answer and not a question. A nod from her confirmed his thoughts. "Mines too."

"It stinks."

"Tell me about it."

Both of the children smiled at the thought that they weren't the only ones with the same family problem.

"Sooo why are you here in the first place?" Alexandria's turn to start a conversation.

"I was wondering what was down here considering my mother forbid me to come here. But I…" He tried to said but finding it difficult.

"You got lost." The little devil said. She chuckled at his fallen expression.

"Yeah. Some adventurer I turn out to be." He joined in on her mirth.

"Well you're lucky I found you then. Because I can help you get out of here." She told him as her thumb pointed itself to her and one of her hand went to her hip. Her lips pulled into a smirk, fangs showing.

He smiled at her kind offer. "Thank you. So lead the way then." As he moved aside for her to do that.

Alexandria nodded her head. She then grabbed Gabriel's wrist and led him out of the dark area.

"Don't you want to use the flashlight?"

"Don't need it. I can see perfectly in the dark." As she pointed to her optical parts.

"Cool."

And true to the words of the mysterious girl he only met earlier, Gabriel looked a the stairs that would lead him upstairs.

"You really did do it." The excited boy said. He then started to head up the stairs, ready to head home. But stopped in his tracks. His eyes looked at the person who helped him escape the dungeon. He notice that her golden eyes were looking down on the floor. Not meeting the face of the leaving boy.

"I guess this is goodbye then." She said sorrowfully. She turned away from him and headed back to the dark abyss that was her home.

"Wait!" He shouted to her. The little demon stopped at the sudden outburst. "You don't have to go. We could go upstairs. I mean I don't have anything to do. And I bet you don't have anything to do here as well." He said. Hoping that his reason would convince her.

"You mean it?" She smiled at him. Hoping that it wasn't a lie.

"Of course. Come on." As he re started to walk up the stairs again. He looked behind him to see that she was following beside him.

They almost came near the last step when Gabriel stopped. "You know, with all this happening I didn't asked for your name." As he berated himself for being so rude.

Alexandria just laugh at him. "Well my name is Alexandria Victoria Dracula. And you mister.." Her arm extended to him.

"Gabriel Thomas Wingates Hellsing." As he grasped her hand.

'Well its nice to meet you Gabriel."

"Like wise Alexandria."

And with that handshake, a new friendship was born.

_**Later in the day With Integra and Gabriel.**_

"Well you're up a little late." Integra said to her son as he came into the dining room.

The tired boy yawned as he took a seat beside his mother. But not before giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Sorry mom. I spend all night playing with my new friend." As he said thank you to Walter after he gave him his breakfast.

"Really now." Now interested in this new development of her son's social life. "So tell me about your little friend.' Her elbow resting on the table and her hand supporting her chin. A rare warm smile on her lips.

He then began to tell his mother and butler the story of the little vampire.

_**Earlier that night with Alexandria , Seras, and Alucard**_

"Daddy, mommy I made a friend tonight." Alexandria said excitedly to her parents as they materialize through the wall.

"You did." Sears asked as she sat on the bed that her daughter was laying on.

"Yep."

"Well I'm happy for you." The mother vampire said as her fingers combed through her daughter's golden locks.

"So tell us about this little friend of yours." The Vampire father asked as he sat on the other side of the bed. Even though he knew who the friend was.

And then she told her parents the story of the little knight.

**So how was it? Was it good, bad, need a little work. I really love to know in your reviews. Also that Gabriel's father is a fictional character in another series. Not in a manga, but in an American comic. I left some clues in the story but I give you more.**

**1. The father is really smart. Almost detective like. He is also a awesome fighter.**

**2. The other activity that made them break up was not his business. But a nightly job that he takes seriously.**

**3: Gabriel's 'little knight' is not only a play on his mothers title but is a part of a nickname of his father.**

**4:(What I consider the biggest clue): One of Integra and her dark beau activity had them dealing with leagues of ninja/assassins that was led by a craze immortal who kidnap Alucard to learn the secret of true immortality. lol**

**Feel like a riddler here. Well I hope you can guess who he is. That you enjoyed this story and that I can continue it. Have a nice day.**


	2. Siblings Inquiry

**I like to thank Jack the Reaper, griffin, CrimsonAngel1992, and Metropolis Kid fro their review. Really love them. And an extra thank to Metropolis Kid fro pointing me to a program to help with my writing. Its a big help. And it looks like everybody know whose Gabe father is. And this chapter really was a spur of a moment idea.**

**Their age: 12-13.**

"Say Gabriel, how many siblings do you have?" Alexandria asked as she sank her fangs into a blood packet.

"Well, There's Dick, Tim, Cassandra." As he counted off each of his step siblings with his fingers.

"No, not them." As she waved off the names of the 'little bats' with her hand. "I mean, how many siblings do you think you have by your father from other women?"

"What are you talking about?' Shocked at her friend's comment. Well, only a little.

The two childhood friends were currently in his room packing for his annual summer visit to his father's home in. They were nearly finished when the vampire asked the unexpected question.

"I mean he is Bruce Wayne; billionaire playboy. And he's also Batman; the dashing cape crusader. So there's a slight chance you got other brothers and sisters in the world." As she toss the empty packet into a trash basket.

The young bat child shook his head at what she said. "Theirs no way that my father has other kids." Not even wanting to think about such thoughts.

The dark child looked at her future master like he grew an extra head. One of her eyebrow raised at his little naiveté. "Yeah. And my father doesn't have any other kids as well. He's a saint when it comes to sex." As she chuckled. Her eyes rolling at the thought of her father being that way.

"Ok, discounting the ones he had in the old, old days. How do you know you have siblings from Alucard?"

"Mmmm, call it a feeling."

Gabriel sighed in frustration. "You just love teasing me."

"And you enjoy it." She smirked.

"Whatever. I'm getting tired of this talk." He said as he zipped his last luggage bag. He then started to walk out of his room.

Alexandria not ready to stop her little teasing, shadowed shifted out of the bed she was laying on and followed after him.

"Admit it Thomas" Now using his middle name. "You're daddy is a Casanova." As she looped her slender arms around his.

The heir to the two legacy shook his head in frustration. "Listen, my dad isn't irresponsible enough to let something like getting other women pregnant."

"Says the illegitimate son of said Casanova."

Gabriel was speechless at Alexandria's accusation. His cheeks tinted pink at the irony of his words.

The sly vampire smiled at the fluster expression on her Master's face. Happy that she got at least one thing into his head.

The mini-Hellsing had no idea what to say now. Was there a chance that he had other siblings out there? Could his father be that kind of person? The dark skin lad shuddered at the thought of his father's 'lover conquest'.

"Lets just drop it. This is getting to disturbing." His voice louder then he intended it to be.

"Alright. I drop it."

They continued to walk out of the Hellsing mansion. And as they were doing that, the female vampire notice his forlorn expression. That look on his face made her feel bad for her earlier accusation.

"I'm sorry if I disrespected you or your father." Her head lowered in shame. Her lips pulled down.

"Its fine." Said Gabriel, happy for the apology. "But since you mention it, it might be a possibility. Just one I don't like to think about."

"Yeah, but I'm still sorry."

They smiled at one another.

The two continued on to the driveway of the Hellsing manor. A black limo ready to take the boy to his father. But before they departed, the girl decided to say at least one thing to put his worries away.

"Hey maybe he doesn't have any other kids." The little vampire told the little knight before he enter the car. "Maybe he was prepared. He might of had bat-condom on him."

The pre-teen blue eyes widen in shock. "Alexandria!"

"Just a possibility." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

_This is going to be a long night._

**Oh Gabriel, If you only knew. I'm sorry for it not being longer. I have an idea fro a 4 part series in here that will deal with Alexandria wanting a pet. So stay tune. I also would like to ask on what you want to see in this series. What I mean is what kind of situation do you want to see the two kids to get into. Its like a prompt. Thanks fro the read and have a nice day.**

**p.s. Im might change the character pairing in the search engine from Alucard/Seras to either Alucard/Integra or Seras/Integra.  
**


	3. Pet Sematary part 1: Denied the Beast

**Thanks to Metropolis Kid, Jack the Reaper(got you name right this time) and griffin for the reviews. Well here is the first part of the four part mini-series of Alexandria wanting pet. And I hope this chapter is a little longer to. Enjoy.**

**Age: 8  
**

"Daddy, can I get a pet?" Alexandria asked with her eyes closed. A sweet smile on her face.

"No." Alucard flat out told her.

The Devil's daughter's face fell at her denied request.

Alexandria had a mission tonight, and that mission was to get her very own pet. In her mind it made perfect sense that she should get one. Her father had his demon hound and her mother had the hellcat. So logically it would be her turn to have one. Unless her father has anything to do with that.

"And before you asked why," He said as his princess was about to talk. "Its because you're not responsible enough to own one. Let alone one that would become your familiar."

"I am responsible enough to own one." Shocked that he would have so little faith in her ability to take care of another animal.

"Really now," One of his eyebrows raised high. "Then explain your so call "responsibility" at the Queen's gala a week ago?

The mention of the queen made the girl vampire's eyes stared at the floor. "Ok, so flooding the room with animals and insects was a bad idea. But it was in honor of the visiting Vatican. And even YOU know that they don't deserve such recognition from Her Highness." As she pointed her finger at her father.

Alucard ignored her slight rudeness. "Even so, you still put the Queen and our Masters in danger. And I cant allow such acts to go unpunished."

"But you made me eat raw garlic and cut my blood supply from three times a day to two. You cant continue to punish me just because of that one incident." Her eyes narrowed in defiance.

Seras who was standing between the two arguing vampires, decided to step in.

"Maybe we should consider her getting a pet Alucard." The mother suggested as she came behind her daughter. Her hands rubbing the tense shoulders of the irate girl. "I mean having a pet would teach her more about responsibility after all." Her ruby eyes pleading. Hoping that he would reconsider his decision.

He did not.

"My decision is still no." His ember eyes narrowed at the little defiance. "And I would expect you to heed to it." The vampire lord told the small demon girl. He then turned away from the female vampires and walked toward his throne. Thinking that the matter of owning at pet was settled.

He was dead wrong.

"This is bullshit!" Alexandria shouted to her retreating father. Anger boiling at him for denying her request.

Seras was taken back at her daughter's word. She never once seen her child acting like this before. She never talked back to either of them. Let alone her father. And before the concern mother could stop her, Alexandria continued her tirade.

"First you made me stay in this crappy dungeon for nearly six years of my undead life. Which I spend alone most of my time. Knowing that there was someone my own age I could of played with." Now letting loose some of the resentment she had with being alone all those times. "Then you punish me for unleashing those animals at the visiting Iscariots. Who I must remind you sent an assassin to killed me and mother while she was giving birth to me. "As she snared at now only at them trying to killed them, but also at their cowardliness on not doing it themselves. "And now this? I cant believe how bullheaded your being for.."

'THAT'S ENOUGH!" Alucard howled at her. His eyes glowing crimson.

Alexandria quieted at his outburst. Shocked at the tone he gave her. That shock was then replace with fear at she watch as her father marched towards her, his face in anger at being talk to like that. And the only comfort the poor child found was her mother's arms. Which were now wrapping themselves comfortably around her daughter's shoulder.

_Please Alucard, don't do anything rash. _Seras pleading with her husband. Not wanting anything bad to happen to Alexandria.

_This girl will learn some respect. Even if I have to force it on her. _He retorted back to her.

"Da-dad." The terrified girl said as her father came near her. His tall body towering over her. His dark vampiric energy oozing out and causing her to shake at the dark power.

"How dare you talk to me like that." As his face came near hers. His razor sharp teeth now bared. "You're just a child who knows nothing about the world. And you have the audacity to argue about my decision? I expected more maturity out of you. But Instead you act like some little spoiled 'catea_'**. **_He finish with his Romanian tongue.

Alexandria couldn't handle the harsh words he was saying, nor could she withstand the intense stare he was giving her. So she turned her head away in shame. Alucard not done with his lecture, gripped her delicate pale chin with his large hand and force her to look at him again.

"You have to realize one very import fact my little '**printesa'," **Now using the adoring nickname that she enjoyed hearing from her father. But now sounded bitter and twisted in her ears. "You are the child and I'm the parent. And what I say is law to you."

With the harsh words and the pain from the iron gripped he had on her face, the young vampire couldn't help but cry. Tears of blood running down her cheeks and staining the white glove of the former count.

Seras not wanting to see her in pain decided to intervene. "That's enough Alucard." She told him. The words more commending then pleading. "You don't have to be so cruel to her." As she forcefully removed his hands from their daughter's face.

Alucard ignored his bride's action. Knowing that what she did was out of love for their child. "She has to learn her place in this family. And that she should respect our rules."

"I realize that, but you don't have to be so insensitive towards her feelings." As the former police officer glared at him. Her hold on Alexandria tightened.

The two vampires' eyes lock onto each other. It appeared that another argument was about to rear up. Until the silent dark child finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." her voice just barely a whispered. Her head lowered. The blond bangs obscuring her eyes.

Seras and Alucard looked a their daughter. The blonde one a little grateful that they would move pass this. Even though it came at the expanse of the little vampire's feelings.

The black haired family member on the other hand did not feel the same way. He was still angry at the disobedience he received. But at least it went down with the apology he received.

That didn't last long.

"I'm sorry," She continued. "That I'm such a disappointment to you." The now upset darkling broke free of Seras' hold and ran. Not bothering to open the door of her parents' room and instead phasing through it.

"Alexandria wait." The mother called out too late as she watch her daughter disappeared into the wooden door.

"Ungrateful little brat.' Alucard mumbled as he started to walk the other way.

"Wait a minute." Seras said as she grabbed onto his long arm and stopped him from going any where. "Just calm down."

"You're telling me to calm down. Did you see the way she acted?" As he pointed to the direction their daughter went.

"I did. I did. Just let me talk to her and I think I can smooth things out."

The former count thought about her words. "Fine. Go to her and fix this nonsense."

After saying her thanks, Seras rushed out of the room and after the runaway vampire.

The now frustrated vampire king sat on his giant throne. He use his telekinesis to bring the blood wine and his goblet to him. He then poured the red liquid into the cup. 'Was it always this tough raising a child?" As he took a sip of the red ambrosia. His finger tapping on his chin in thought.

**I felt Alex was a little whining in this. And if she did, don't worry it wont last fro long. And there is reason fro Alucards outburst. You guys find out later. Also the assassin the Iscariot use was Deathstroke aka Slade Wilson. A very deadly assassin in the DC universe(and my fave villian). Lets just say, Alucard found a new rival in him. Well thanks for the read and have a nice day.**

**P.s Catea is romanian for bitch and prinseta is romanian for princess.  
**


End file.
